Thy Kingdom Come
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: Now Completed. While tagging along with Ashley as she pays a little visit to a certain darker Hardy boy, Trish happens to fall for a Hardy of her own. Chapter fic. Jeff Hardy x Trish Stratus, Matt x Ashley
1. Chapter 1

_..After hearing the news that Matt and Ashley were actually dating, I came up with the idea for this fic. Its more of a Jeff/Trish than anything else, but Matt and Ashley have plenty enough in it too._

_It's a chapter fic, so there'll be plenty more to enjoy. I wrote this whole chapter in just a day so expect more soon, I'm sure!_

_Enjoy.. READ AND REVIEW! .. they're important, ya know_

_xox Candy_

Thy Kingdom Come

**Author: **Candy

**Author e-mail: **pg-13

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy - Trish Stratus, Matt Hardy - Ashley, and others to come.

**Distribution:** WF-TA, WWE Library, and that's about it.

**Disclaimer:** Just like everyone else, I don't own anything recognized.

**Summary:** While tagging along with Ashley as she pays a little visit to a certain darker Hardy boy, Trish happens to fall for a Hardy of her own. Chapter fic. Read n Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby, lets be nothing.

I hear it lasts forever. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------

Trish felt the cold wind upon her shoulders, the thin wool blanket she had wrapped around herself slipping from them, but she welcomed the chilly air as it swept past. The fiery golden leaves fell carelessly around her from the trees encircling above, the beautiful wind carrying some to the gray-hued lake, where they floated on the little water like boats upon a stream.

Alas, this was her home. Her backyard of a beautiful kingdom.

She had sat out here upon her throne, a queen without her king, on many different occasions. Sometimes to think, or to write, or to rest. Or sometimes, just to sit. But this time it was some-what different. She'd be saying good-bye for a while .. a month or two, at least.

The minute Ashley stepped into the Raw arena that night, she had Trish had hit it off immediately, a relationship that surprised even themselves. But what was even more surprising was that Ashley had fallen head over heels in love with a newly single Matt Hardy.

They'd been together ever since.

So where did this leave the single, lowly Woman's champ? Tagging along on a trip to North Carolina with her friend to the home of none other than Matt Hardy.

Trish - not yet fully healed from her back trauma - and Ashley had been granted a vacation, one that Ashley had immediately decided to spend with her love, who had been off work due to being in the middle of switching shows.

Sighing to herself, Trish turned and checked on her bags, sitting in the middle off the leaf-covered driveway. Ashley would arrive any minute to pick her up, and from there they'd catch a plane to Cameron.

Upon hearing the rustling of leaves and the roar of a quiet engine, the blonde diva shook the leaves from her blanket and walked across her yard, waiting for the little white car to appear.

And when it finally did, the driver practically jumped out of the window, running into Trish's arms for squealish, girly hug.

"Gosh, I thought you'd never get here."

Ashley pulled back, a smile on her face that reflected in her eyes, and looked Trish devilishly. "Sorry, I had some last minute things to pick up from the store before I came,"

Rolling her big brown eyes, Trish let out a small huff of laughter before she turned to grab her bags, heading towards the ajar trunk of Ashley's car. "I really don't wanna know what store you're talking about, Ash."

Grabbing her keys from her pocket as she laughed lightly, the newest diva got into the front seat of her car. "I guess I'll leave that to your imagination," She started up the car, waiting for Trish to hop into the passenger seat before saying any more. "..we have fifteen minutes to get to the airport, then its off to NC for a whole month. You ready?"

Trish let out a low sigh as she contemplated the question, her mind screaming at her that this was a stupid thing to tag along to. But it was a little too late for that.

"Oh hell yes."

Laughing girlishly, Ashley barreled out of the long driveway and onto the busy highway, obviously a little over-excited about their little vacation.

But Trish, meanwhile, had her head turned towards her home, waving farewell to her kingdom as it disappeared slowly into the hollow distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they here yet?"

Jeff Hardy groaned, putting down his drawing for what seemed like the millionth time and checked out the window of Matt's newly built home. "No, Matthew." He grumbled, "For the hundredth time, they won't be here for another twenty minutes yet."

Matt shook his head, continuing to pace around his living room, pounding his fist into his hand rhythmically as he waited for the arrival of his girlfriend.

"Just be patient, man. They'll get here."

Ignoring the words of his baby brother, Matt continued to pace around his living room while Jeff sat drawing contently on the couch with his mind - as usual - in other places.

Obviously someplace far away.

Deciding that maybe pacing around the house wasn't going to be much of a help to anything, the Hardy headed towards the kitchen, but upon hearing the rustling of leaves that hadn't come from the wind, he froze.

"Was that..?"

Rolling his eyes, Jeff pulled back the curtain with his pinky, squinting out onto the driveway. "No, not unless they rented an ugly red car."

"That's them!" Shouting at the top of his lungs, Jeff chuckled to himself as his brother bounded down the stairs, practically ripping the door off his hinges and ran into the arms of his lover.

Meanwhile, he had lingered behind long enough to see Trish emerge from the car as he stepped out onto the porch. The little blonde diva looked somewhat content there by herself, struggling with the luggage that was piled into the trunk.

"Need help?"

Trish let out a quiet, barley audible gasp at the sound of the familiar, southern drawl, surprised by the sudden appearance. "Jeff.. you scared me."

She had almost forgotten about the younger Hardy boy.. Which came as a surprise to even herself after the on-screen history they had shared years past.

But it was a pleasant surprise, she realized.

"Sorry," Jeff laughed a little, grabbing the bags from the trunk and tossing them into the leaf-covered driveway. After slamming the trunk shut, he rose slowly, grinning at Trish with his cute little smile. "..it's been a while, hasn't it?"

The blonde smiled, her hands in her hips as she looked up at him, his boyish features staring back at her. She had sorta forgot how cute he actually was for a man that was almost thirty.

Sorta..

"Years, maybe? Last time I saw you, we were at Adam's wedding."

Jeff laughed as he rolled his eyes, peeking to the side to make sure his brother hadn't heard the hint of Adam's name. Lucky for all of them, he didn't.

Turning back to Trish, he picked up the bags she had left and led her into the house, admiring her along the way. She looked so cute and simple there.. In her brown cotton sweats and a white tank top. Her beautiful hair, which was usually down, up in a careless bun.

Something unusual for a chilly fall day.

But something beautiful for him.

Matt and Ashley lingered behind with their stuff, wrapped in each other for warmth.

And as Trish stared out the window, admiring them as she sat sipping a glass of hot chocolate Jeff had handed her, she subconsciously felt a blanket being wrapped around her goosebump-filled shoulders.

But the blanket had seemed somewhat warmer than usual.

And it wasn't until she turned around, finding herself smiling back at none other than Jeff Hardy, did she realize why.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't going to post this chapter so soon, but thanks to my ABSOLUTELY AMAZING reviewers, I decided to._

_You guys have NO idea how extatic I was when I saw i got ELEVEN reviews for one chapter of a story of mine. I do believe that in my case, thats record breaking. I'd write something to each one of you, but that'd take a while, so I'll just post the chapeter ASAP._

_(( ..this chapter is short but still sweet, so I hope you enjoy it ))_

_Keep the AWESOME reviews comin' and I'll keep up with the story._

_Thanks HUGE bunches!_

_xox Candy_

* * *

**Author: **Candy

**Rating: **pg-13

**Disclaimer: **Just like everyone else, I don't own anything recognized.

(( Chapter 2 ))

Trish hadn't gotten much sleep that night. After hearing faint sounds coming from Matt's bedroom across the hall that she had recognized almost immediately, sleep had became something she couldn't seem to grasp. Slipping into a shallow slumber some hours later, she managed to get a little sleep, but awoke around 5 in the morning at the sound of the obnoxious cawing of crows outside her open window.

Which brought her back here, standing on the porch on the side of the house, facing the blazing forest against the gray morning sky. It was colder then usual - which Trish summed up to the early morning hour - but the wind was dead. Leaves in every shade of red and yellow laid upon the ground, still as she'd ever seen them.

The world seemed silent.. as if she had been the only one to wake at such an hour.

Even the sun wasn't out…covered by the clouds of autumn.

Behind her, Trish heard the rumbling of a car engine as it crept up the driveway. And when she turned, she spotted a black corvette driving slowly, crumpling the leaves beneath it.

And when the driver slowly stood, she couldn't help but smile.

He walked nonchalantly though the yard, brushing aside leaves with his feet as he held his head low, his eyes fixed on the art supplies he had in his arms. But when he came to the steps, he finally looked up, his piercing green eyes landing on Trish's small form almost immediately.

Somehow, he didn't seem very surprised.

"Hey, Trish.. What are you doing up so early?"

The blonde lifted her chilled shoulders in a small shrug, turning back towards the seemingly endless forest. "..I couldn't sleep, you know how it goes."

The Hardy nodded, turning also to the direction Trish was looking at. Stepping slowly up the porch, as if the simple gesture was painful, he crept up behind Trish, her back grazing his chest ever so slightly. "..it's beautiful, isn't it? ..sorta like.. a kingdom."

Smiling subconsciously at the comment, the blonde turned her head to the side, just enough to see Jeff smiling at her as well. "..it sure is."

Releasing a small huff with his smile, Jeff turned towards the quiet house, letting the screen door slam behind him as he entered it. Leaving Trish to wonder in a quiet amusement what he had meant.

Yes, she had always considered her home her kingdom..

But there was something in his words that suggested differently.

Turning towards the sky, Trish felt an uplifting wind pick her hair up off her shoulders, scattering the leaves for a mere second, but it quickly died down.

And after that, the world was still. Leaves decorated the earth in silent art forms of a rare kind. The sky, a luminous gray, moving with the clouds as it lit up the sleeping earth.

Then down came the sunrays, to wash it all away.


	3. Chapter 3

_To make up for the short second chapter, this one is a bit longer! ..hope you like it._

_Keep up with those AWESOME reviews.. i love 'em._

_enjoy the chapter .. chapters 4 and 5 are already written, so they should be posted real soon._

_xox Candy_

( Chapter 3 )

"Cold out today, isn't it?"

Trish jumped at the sound of the deep, melodic voice coming from behind her.

It had been so close, so unexpected.

"Oh.." She turned back towards the huge bay window she had been staring out earlier, taking note of the sky as it went from dark to light, the sun's rays cascading down upon the earth. "Yeah, it is."

Jeff lingered there for a minute, his hand grazing her bare shoulder ever so slightly.. causing goosebumps to adorn Trish's tanned, silky skin.

She turned then, only slightly, enough to catch his gaze, and a flash of something in his beautiful, piercing eyes .. Something that made her burn inside, lusting for his touch..and more of it.

Finding herself numb, all thoughts so far away in her mind they were barley existent, Trish turned completely, her lips only inches away from his now.

As if by some sort of instinct, Jeff wrapped his strong, powerful arms around Trish's chilled and tiny frame, his soft lips pressed against the skin just below her ear.. his hot breath setting her soul on fire.

"Trish.." He breathed, his voice husky and breathing heavy as he brought himself closer to Trish than she thought possible.

"Yeah..?" Her voice shook, her body trembled as it fought back the incredible urge to take him..

Just take him completely.

"I--"

Upon hearing the sound of a tired, but still loud, giggle coming from the stairs, along with the sounds of plodding footsteps, Jeff tore himself away from Trish, his eyes never falling upon hers as he turned away.

"Honey, you were hogging the damn covers all night."

Matt laughed as the two forms came into view when they stepped into the living room, his arm around Ashley's shirt-clad waist. "Sorry, baby… I wonder where Jeff and Trish are--"

Stopping himself as he spotted his brother, who was standing seemingly nonchalantly in the corner of his living room, the elder Hardy grinned. "Hey, Jeffro. You're here early."

Jeff shrugged, shoving his hands - which Trish noticed were still shaking - into the depths of his pockets. "I couldn't sleep much last night, so I decided to head over early."

Latching her arm around Matt's, Ashley leaned her head against his powerful shoulder, yawning a little, girlish yawn. "Where's Trish.. She up yet?"

Stepping out from behind Jeff, Trish smiled weakly, hoping she didn't look as disheveled and dysfunctional as she felt. "Sorry.. I'm right here."

"Oh!" Ashley exclaimed, her cheeks reddening to a rosy pink. "Trish, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you behind Jeff."

Waving her hand dismissively, Trish let her other hand graze Jeff's lower back, so as Matt nor Ashley couldn't see the gesture. "Nah, don't worry about it. We were just watching the weather outside."

Less then a minute later, when the couple walked into the kitchen, Jeff turned back to Trish, his hand finding hers immediately.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, the words he was trying to speak nothing audible.

And so they were still, motionless in complete silence, holding on to one another as they stared into each other's eyes.

And it wasn't until he let go, turning away from Trish and walking into the kitchen to join his brother, did she realize what had just taken place.

For the first time in forever .. even since their on-screen kiss..

She had felt him.

She actually _felt_ him this time...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish was the last of the four to enter the kitchen, and when she finally did, the rest were all sitting around Matt's kitchen table, engaged in a small conversation.

Jeff's eyes fell upon her immediately, but she had pretended not to notice. Instead, she crossed the newly-built kitchen to the sink, were a closed window revealed the once again sudden change of climate for the small North Carolina town.

The clouds she had begged to stay earlier had finally returned, the leaves that had once been completely still had somehow changed positions between the time she was outside and now. The wind, strong and predictably cold, whipped the bare trees around as if they were nothing at all.

Funny, how the temperatures in North Carolina never seem to change.

Yet again, it was somewhat like her mood lately. Sometimes quiet, restless, confused…

The wind, she decided, had seemed confused. It whipped around in different directions with a different strength each time she saw it. Sometimes, it'd be fierce and harsh .. but then other times, it'd be quiet, withdrawn.

Unlatching the lock, she whipped open the window, as it had begged her to quietly. And in a mere second, the longing wind that had been trapped outside came rushing in, picking Trish's hair up off her shoulders.

"Trish!" Ashley squealed from behind her, "Shut the window, it's freezing outside."

Shooting Ashley a look over her shoulder, Trish turned back and shut the window, almost wishing the wind would stop, just so she wouldn't long to open the window again.

"So…" Ashley began slowly as Trish took a spot next to Jeff. "What are we doing today?"

Spotting him out of the corner of her eye, Trish realized that Jeff hadn't seemed effected in the least from the question. He probably didn't care.

"Hey, isn't there that October Fest downtown later on today?" Matt picked his head up, proud of himself for thinking of such an idea. "Why don't we all go?"

Ashley smiled, clapping her hands softly, bubbly in her girlish happiness.

"Eh, I'm not up for it."

All three pairs of eyes fell onto Jeff at that moment, his own head down and concentrating on the ink designs on his arms.

"..no?" Matt asked, shooting Ashley one of those looks out of the corner of his eye. "Why not?"

Jeff lifted his shoulders in a small, tired shrug, finally picking his head up to look across the table at his older brother. "I'm tired, man. I planned on just sitting around and painting today."

The darker Hardy made a face, then turned to Ashley for a beat, then towards the quiet blonde that had been mentally lost in the contours of Jeff's arms for the past five minutes. "You comin', Trish?"

"Uhh.." The blonde woman looked over at Jeff, who had turned to look at her the moment she laid her own eyes on him. "Sure, I'll go."

After the words escaped her lips, she bit back the frown that tired so desperately to make it's way to her face..

Especially after she answered, when Jeff's eyes flew away from hers, and he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_..alright, idk what happened, (I think i updated at a bad time) but the number of reviews dropped a loooot._

_Keep the reviews comin ladies n gents, i love them to death_

_Thanks to all my reviewers! enjoy the chapter_

_xox Candy_

(Chapter 4)

"Trish!" Ashley stomped over to the foot of the staircase for what seemed like the hundredth time, grunting in frustration at the woman that hadn't yet come down them. "We're ready! Where are you!"

"I'm coming!" The blonde yelled back down from her guest room, "I'm just getting my car keys."

Huge lie.

In all truth, Trish was sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window at Jeff as he trudged through the fields with all his art supplies in his arms, her breath making a small puff of fog upon the window all the while.

"TRISH!"

"Coming!" She yelled, scrambling from her perch as she snatched her purse and keys off of the bed, running down the stairs as fast as she possibly could.

Breathless and unenthusiastic, Trish practically ran into Matt as she accidentally skipped over the last step. "Sorry.." She mumbled, "I'm ready now,"

After completely silent for a beat, Matt rolled his eyes and huffed, digging his keys out of his pockets as he headed for his car. Ashley, meanwhile, shook her head and laughed lightly, grabbing Trish by the hand and dragging her from the house.

As Trish heard the screen door slam behind her, she turned towards the field immediately, searching for him .. Just to see what he was up to one last time before she left.

Her heart sank when she realized what he had been doing.

He had been looking at her, too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..Isn't all this stuff great?" Ashley asked, one arm around Matt as her free hand ran over all the beaded jewelry at one of the many stands.

Trish nodded off towards the distance, feeling somewhat stupid as she lingered behind the couple while the three of them weaved in and out of the park and it's inhabitants.

Although she had realized deciding to tag along with Matt and Ashley had been a stupid choice on her part from the very beginning, she had tried to make the best of it. But that plan quickly deteriorated.

After getting stepped on, knocked into, separated from Matt and Ashley too many times to count, Trish was beyond the point of frustration.

But it wasn't just that .. From the moment she saw Jeff standing in the middle of those fields, staring her down innocently, something had been nagging at her inside.

Something that told her just to get into her car and drive .. Just drive back to him.

"Hey … Ash?"

The multi-color haired diva turned around, glancing curiously at her friend. "Yeah?"

Sucking in a sharp breath as a cold wind swept over her, Trish turned back to her friend, not even forcing the smile that had escaped her earlier. "I'm not feeling the greatest .. I think I'll go rent a movie and head back to Matt's, is that okay?"

"Sure, Trish .. that's fine. Is there anything you need?"

The blonde shook her head, relieved that Ashley hadn't seem the slightest bit curious of her sudden actions. "No, thanks. You guys have fun, I'll see you later, okay?"

After a quick good-bye, Trish ran through the crowded streets and into the parking lot, searching desperately for her car.

She needed to get to him … she needed to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5 The Kiss

**whoo.. im sooooo sorry its beena long while since the last update, i got stuck at a certain part in the middle of chapter6 (i ended up cutting that part out for here since its a little to.. mature) and decided to just spend time writing other things while I was ahead of myself. But here's this chapter.. which is pretty lengthy and rather interesting if I do say so myself.**

**Chapter 6 should be posted soon, it continues right off where this chapter ends (i just didnt want to make chapter 5 too long, cause it would've been) **

_Read & Review - and a huge thanks to all my reviewers._

_i love you._

_-candy_

**Chapter 5**

When Trish entered Matt's house 15 minutes later, it had been completely quiet. No sounds of a younger brother were anywhere, even though his car was still parked in the driveway.

"Jeff?" She called softly as she peeked around corners and into unknown rooms, "You here?"

No answer.

The woman frowned, folding her arms around her chilled body as she peered out the window. It was quiet, still .. And getting darker by the second. And yet again, no sign of Jeff.

Her shoulders hung low in defeat, Trish began to turn back and curl up in her bed, but stopped suddenly when something caught her eye. Stepping closer to the window, she realized there had been a barley-noticeable glow coming from an area amongst the trees..

Maybe..

Wasting not even the slightest little second, Trish dashed outside, the dropping temperatures slowing her down for a beat, giving her time to notice the storm clouds that had been rolling in.

Trudging through the tall grasses and dead leaves, the blonde made her way towards the light, searching for Jeff all along.

The light approached slowly, timidly .. as if it had been a secret she was meant to discover. Jeff had been that little secret .. he could feel it.

When she finally came upon the light, hidden within the edge of the forest, all she could do was smile. The light had turned out to be a little cottage-like shack, made from scratch, it seemed.

Tiptoeing up to the window, Trish peeking inside, her breath leaving her when she saw the man inside.

Jeff was sitting there, bare chest and lap splattered in dots of paint, a half-painted picture in front of him. But he wasn't painting. He held a single brush between his fingers, twirling it every so often as he held his chin in his other hand, just staring at his painting.

Because of the height of the window, Trish couldn't see much else. But she yearned to talk to him .. to touch him.

Taking in a long breath, the woman raised her hand to the wood, then knocked on it lightly.

Only a few short seconds passed, but to Trish they felt like forever. And when the door finally creaked open, she smiled shyly, whispering a quiet "Hi."

Jeff stood in complete silence, blinking his eyes a few times, as if she really could've been some sort of mirage. She was relieved when he finally leaned against the doorframe, a small smile on his face.

"I saw the light from the house, and I figured you were out here. Hope you don't mind."

The younger Hardy shook his head, stepping aside as he took Trish's hand, leading her inside. "No, not at all. I could use some company."

Taking a step into the house, she welcoming the warm gust of air as Jeff shut the door behind her.

"Nice little place you got here," She mentioned, her voice quiet and soft. Walking around, Trish noticed the many variations of paintings adorning all the walls, their colors and patterns the only trace of life in the entire shack.

In the corner of the little cottage, there had been a fireplace, it's dim flame lighting up that room alone. Placed in front of it was a blanket, and across from that was a chair.

In the room they were currently in, a closet, cupboards, an easel, and a chair. But besides that, the little house in the middle of the woods didn't have much to it.

"Yeah.." Jeff finally answered, folding his arms across his chest as Trish admired all his paintings. "I come out here a lot, it's peaceful enough where I can paint and not be bothered."

Turning around to face him, Trish bit her lip, her cheeks flushed from the cold "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you didn't--"

"No, no." He laughed, waving his hand before shoving them into his pockets. "It's fine, you'll allowed to interrupt me. My mind really wasn't into the painting anyway."

Not having much else to say, the blonde woman turned back to Jeff's paintings, which she realized where very..Jeff. Some were just lines and shapes, some were of landscapes, some even of people - woman, mostly.

"These are beautiful," She commented quietly, "You're quiet the talented man, I see."

Even though she had her back facing him, she could tell he had been smiling..

"Why thank you,"

Her eyes scanned across the walls, then into the other room, were the single blanket laid upon the floor in front of the barley existent flame.

But before she could comment, a loud crashing thunder echoed through the air, as if the lighting had landed just inches away from Matt's house.

Sighing to herself, Trish turned to Jeff, taking a few small steps towards him. "..We better get heading back, don't you think?"

"You go ahead," He turned back and took a seat on his stool, picking up his paint brush. "I'm staying here."

"Jeff!" She said, now glaring at the back of his head. "It's supposta be a huge storm tonight, you'll never be able to get back into the house."

"I'll be fine," He grumbled, still hunched over on his stool and staring at his painting. "Just go,"

"Jeff.." She began, but quickly stopped herself. She should've known better.. What bad she been planning on accomplishing by coming over here in the first place?

"Fine .. have fun trying to get in later."

Slamming the door behind her, Trish ran through the empty field.. the winds whipping against her hair and face. Lucky for her, it hadn't really stared raining that hard yet, but the sky was black, as if it had been angered by something. And the clouds, a grayish purple, were thick and menacing as they hung low in the air.

Seconds after she flew into the house, the door slamming loudly behind her, another loud crash of thunder echoed through the dense air. Taking a few deep breathes, Trish stumbled over to the window, slamming it shut.

But before she pulled down the curtain.. she looked over just beyond the edge of the woods, and saw the dim light, still glowing away.

Whatever.

If he wanted to be stupid and sit in the middle of a huge Carolina storm then he could go ahead and do that. But he'd have to do it alone.

Taking off her shoes and sweatshirt left Trish in nothing but jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. She shook out her blonde locks, which had been dampened by the whipping raindrops. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that Ashley had called from her cell .. And when she listened to the message, she was somewhat disappointed to hear that she and Matt were going to stay a little later than expected.

Somewhat…

Taking a cookie from Matt's cookie jar, Trish went back into the living room, taking a seat next to the window as she watched the storm.

It was getting worse by the second. The leaves never stopped moving, the rain beat down mercifully, and the trees that seemed larger than life itself suddenly didn't seem so large.

God, what was she thinking .. Letting herself leave like that?

Looking beyond, towards the light, Trish's sudden regret quickly faded. It was his fault, anyhow. If he wanted to come inside with her, he would've.

Yet again…

If she wanted to be with him, then she would've stayed, wouldn't she?

Sighing to herself, Trish got up from the chair and paced through the living room.. restless thoughts running every which way in her mind.

_She loved him…_

_She hated him…_

_She needed him._

In a split second, Trish unlocked the door, running out onto the porch…

And ran straight into Jeff Hardy.

She fell back onto the steps, holding her nose as her eyes began to water. Vaguely aware of anything else around her, Trish heard Jeff's voice asking her if she had been okay .. and his arms..

Oh, his powerful arms..

Were wrapped around her petite and now soaking frame.

Burying her face into his bare shoulder, Trish was suddenly more overheated than she should've been ..

"Are you okay? Trish? I'm so sorry.. I didn't know you were going to run outside.." Jeff stood her up with the gentlest touch, rubbing her arms and hair as she looked up at him innocently..

"Jeff.." Reaching out to him, Trish placed two of her fingertips upon his lips..just to hear what was in the silence for a while.

Their eyes met, a beautiful clash of green and brown, and for the first time, Trish finally realized what she had been feeling all along..

_She loved him.._

"I'm fine.." She whispered ever so softly, her voice surprisingly audible above the storm that now seemed so slight.

The younger Hardy nodded, his arms not moving from her waist as her hands found their way to his face.. She ran them through his soaking hair, down his moist neck..

Oh God, how she wanted him..

_She needed him._

In a pure flash of the slightest second, Trish brought herself into Jeff, meeting him halfway in the small distance between them, their lips crashing together in a lusting, powerful kiss.

At first, it had been slow .. But soon enough Trish found herself burning inside..

Her hands tangled in his colorful, wet mass of hair, Trish jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, welcoming his tongue as it invaded her own mouth.

How long at it been since she kissed him last?

..years, maybe.

But never like this.

Nothing had ever been close to this before.

* * *

_sorry! i didnt know where else to end it before one thing led to another.. but as for now, PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you thought.. i hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 6 will be up soon - Candy_


	6. Chapter 6 I Love You

Whoooo, okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chap. It was just so hard to write, since in my mind it had to be perfect. It's a little risky, but its not graphic and its NOT NC-17. Hope you like it, PLEASE tell me what you think!

The next chapter (which is already partly written) should be up soon! As well as updates on my other fics (nope, i havent ditched any of them!)

Read. Review. I love you.

-Candy

(this chapter is sorta long, and continues RIGHT after the previous chapter. Nothing in-between.)

As Jeff took a few steps towards the door, Trish lifted her head up, letting his lips fall upon her neck as she felt for the door handle, then the two stumbled inside, her feet finding the floor almost immediately.

Pressed firmly against the wall, Trish's lips found their way back to Jeff's again, every time his hands touched a different area of her body she trembled against him, moaning the different syllables of his name.

Through the burning sensations within her body and the man that caused them, she managed to hear a faint rustling of car keys, and the creak and slam of a door.

"Jeff? Trish? You guys here?"

The younger Hardy pulled away instantly, his eyes locked on Trish's.

Matt and Ashley's plans must have got cut short when the storm rolled in. And now they were home..

"Jeff.. what--?"

"Shhh.." Placing his hands on either side of her face, Jeff kissed her to silence the words she was about to speak. Peeking behind him, he made sure that Matt and Ashley were still in the kitchen, then grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her outside, letting the door slam behind them.

And together, they ran through the storm, the fierce rain whipping against them as the wind carried the leaves around and around..

And it wasn't until now.. This very moment, her hand in his, that she realized what she really wanted.

To run.

To just run with him forever.

Only a short time later, they reached the little cottage, and Jeff wasted no time unlocking the door and flinging it open.

The second she entered the house, Trish pulled Jeff back to her, her lips finding his instantly. As Jeff kicked the door shut, she reached behind her and flicked the switch, the lights flickering a few times before they lit up the tiny room.

"Wait.." Pulling away the slightest bit, Jeff took Trish's hand in his, then turned the lights back off. When she offered them a curious glance in return, he pulled her from the wall, and into the other room. "I don't want them to know where we are,"

After is quiet words, Jeff pulled her into the other room, where the blanket laid upon the ground in front of the still-lit fireplace, the quiet glow setting the softest of tones around them.

But despite it's unplanned existence, it had been perfect.. romantic, and beautiful.

Outside, the thunder still rumbled from time to time, the lightning yellows and purples as it struck down on earth miles and miles away. But it was barley there.. Just another touch to their mess of emotions.

Trish looked around the room as Jeff gathered her back into his moist arms. She knew what was about to take place, she knew that he knew, too. But what she didn't know was where it'd go after their burning desire for eachother was played out in this way..

But right now, she really didn't care.

No, she didn't care.

"Sorry," he murmured into her neck, nipping at the skin there when he noticed her examining the room. "I wasn't planning on--"

Trish shushed him, running her hands though his hair and over his neck and chest as she kissed him. "It doesn't matter anyway.."

Without breaking their slow kiss, Jeff picked Trish up into his arms, and managed to place her in the middle of the blanket peacfully, then settled himself on top of her, his chest pressed hard against hers.

A deep silence echoed out the sounds of the cracking fire, and the thunderous storms that she had grown to love so much. Her eyes trailed to the ceiling above her, then back to the man above her that seemed to look so tan and mystifying in the low flame.

Grazing her lips against his, Trish toyed with his senses, letting her fingertips graze across his paint-spattered chest. "Jeff.." she gasped upon his lips, "I love you.."

Parting himself from her only slightly, Jeff let his eyes clash with hers, their beautiful, piercing stare causing her to only tremble all the more. Giving her no answer, the young Hardy brought his hands down slowly, grabbing the bottom of her soaking shirt and pulling it over her head, revealing the almost nothing she wore underneath.

She watched as his eyes traveled up and down her body, his lip slipping between clenched teeth. A pure lust burned within him, spiraling down to his very core. She had seemed so far away lately.. When they talked, her words were distant, almost too far away to comprehend. And whenever he saw her, she'd be too far away to hear the uncontrolable beats of his aching heart.

And yet, here she was. Laying beneath him, allowing him at any moment take the heart she had so suddenly given out.

Bringing himself back to her, Jeff wrapped his lips around hers in a kiss he'd hoped would answer her question. Trish deepened it suddenly, reaching down and masterfully hooking her toes in the hem of his pants, slipping them down to his ankles where he kicked them to the floor.

The little blonde wrapped her legs around his tanned and some-what bare waist, needing him so desperately to be closer.

"Baby.."

Wanting her to match his own state, Jeff undid the button of Trish's jeans, forcing them down her legs, although the wetness of them made the task a little more difficult than usual. As he tossed the garment aside, his eyes traveled back to the barley-clad woman infront of him.

Trish laid there in complete silence, watching Jeff as his eyes scanned her slowly. But it wasn't just a curious observation, it was an admiration of a lustful kind.. One she could see through his eyes the second they met hers again.

Reaching behind his scruffy neck, the little blonde pulled him closer, bringing his lips within a hair's breath of her own before she whispered upon them, "Je.."

The rest of her plea dissolved along with the passion around them as she felt his fingers graze across the hem of her panties, before he gently, slowly, pulled them away.

His lips now against her neck and arm snaked around her waist, Trish arched her back against him, allowing herself to undo the clasp of her bra and slip it off, letting it fall behind her.

Jeff's eyes fell also, first back to meet hers, then down to scan her completely naked form as he held it so gently in his arms. Reaching to her, he wiped the stray hairs that suck to her from the beads of sweat, then ever so slowly laid her back down upon the deep blanket.

After slipping off his boxers with a little of Trish's assistance, Jeff crawled back up her body slowly, settling himself before her.

And there they were.

Alone and in love.. All mixed together in one moment, a moment that once neither had even dreamed of. What had been was just a spark of a writer's vision, played out with an audience and written lines. But what now was, was something much more. Take away the audience, the lights and the cameras, and what you have left is pure desire. The kind of desire that may go unnoticed for even years, although it had been growing within the depth's of one's soul from the very beginning. It's lives within the soul, thrives off the physical body, and although it may cause the most pain and suffering of all, dances in the heart.

After their eyes clashed one more time, Trish clung onto Jeff's arms, as if giving him the nod to go ahead.

The little blonde let out a small whimper the moment he entered himself inside her, her inner walls adjusting to him.

Oh, how long had it been since she felt this last..?

As he continued his patterns of varied thrusts, Trish let her mind get carried off, wanting the very moment to last forever. She loved the man above her, and even more so the fire he was now setting ablaze within her entire body. Whimpering, panting, she clung to him still, loving the feeling of her sweat-covered body sliding against his.

At the sound of her name sliding past his lips in a breathless groan, she found herself coming closer to that very edge she hadn't neared in what seemed like forever. Bringing his lips back to hers once again, she arched herself into him, letting her head fall back as she called out his name..

And the moment hung freely, before the feeling faded away so quickly.

Her tiny body once again within his arms, she let her muscles collapse against him, her nerves still trembling.

With the little blonde now on his lap, Jeff let out a small, releaved chuckle, toying with her hair as she wrapped herself around him, kissing him deeply. Placing a hand on her back to steady her, the young Hardy placed her back down on the blanket, making a slow trail of kisses leading to her ear where he whispered

"I love you, too.."


	7. Chapter 7 correct chap

_Yeupp, sorry.. I posted the wrong chapter. But here's this on in it's place, thanks for the notice!_

_I know, this one is short, but there wasn't much else to put in it... and anyways I'm sure you'll still enjoy it._

_READ and REViEW!_

_much love, Candy_

**Chapter 7 **

As the very distant, tiny rays of sunshine shone through the dust-covered windows of Jeff's small cabin, Trish's eyelids fluttered open, welcoming the sight of the crimson sun peeking through the heavy clouds.

But as quickly as the sun had approached, the clouds swallowed up it's existence, covering North Carolina once again with a soft darkness.

Releasing a quiet little yawn, Trish picked her head up slightly from Jeff's chest as it rose and fell in rhythmic patters. He was still sleeping peacefully, his head turned the other way, one hand across her shoulders and the other on the ground, barley grazing his forehead.

The blanket that partially covered him had somehow slipped off during the night, and she gently, silently, brought it back up to cover each of their naked forms.

She thought about waking Jeff gently so they could go back to the house.

But quickly decided against it as she rested her head back on his warm his chest, smiling to herself when his hand subconsciously shifted itself on her shoulder.

But only a short moment later, against her mental protests, Jeff awoke slowly, his mind seemingly as confused as hers was at first. He glanced down at the little woman as she stared up at him with an innocent smile, and grazed his lips against her forehead.

"Mornin', baby."

Trish hummed softly, bringing a hand to toy with his strands of colorful hair, "Hey.."

Bringing her closer to him, Jeff wrapped his powerful arms around Trish's tiny form, without saying another word.

"Think Matt and Ashley know where we are?" She asked suddenly, breaking the soft silence. "We did sorta leave them hangin last night."

Shrugging as he sighed, the younger Hardy brought her lips to his, speaking to her in between kisses. "They've probably been wondering," He said. "But I don't think they think we're in here."

Trish laughed, swinging her bare leg over Jeff's waist, as if to claim him while she pulled him closer. "We're not telling them the truth, are we?"

"Noooooo," Jeff sat up, reaching beside him and grabbing his khakis from the floor, where they had remained since the night earlier. "We'll just tell them we got caught in the storm and slept here as we waited for it to end."

She nodded, sitting up also as she clutched the blanket tightly around her. "Are we.. ever going to tell them?"

Rising to put on his clothes, Jeff paused before he answered her, then reached down and tossed a few of her garments over to her. "Someday, baby. Let's just.. see where this goes for now."

Nodding absently, Trish slipped on her bra and top, then stood to put on everything else, keeping her eyes averted from Jeff's all the while. But it was something he noticed immediately as he gazed at her over his shoulder, sensing her hurt and distance.

Coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her seemingly perfect waist, Jeff hummed softly into her ear, hoping a smile would come to her. "There's nothing wrong with keeping it our little secret,"

Turning herself within his grasp to face him, Trish offered him a weak smile that barley turned the corners of her lips, running her hands down his face. "I know that," She whispered to him, "But for how long, baby?"

"As long as we need to," Kissing her lightly, Jeff took Trish's small palm into his and let her back through the cabin. "They'll find out when the time is right."


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets

_I just posted a new fic last night (White Houses) when I realized I hadn't updated this fic in a while. This fic total will only have about 4 - 6ish more chapters, and 2 are already written. So expect another update soon!_

_READ&REVIEW_

**Candy**

**xxxx**

(Chapter 8)

( A week or 2 later.)

Jeff grabbed both of Trish's hands in his, then placed one over her mouth a little less than gently, just enough to silence her light giggles. "Shhhh," He shushed her quietly, "They don't know I'm here yet. If we sneak to your room quietly, they'll never suspect a thing.. okay?"

The little blonde nodded, removing Jeff's hand from her mouth and glancing over her shoulder. The moment she knew it was clear, she turned the corner and silently ran up the stairs, pulling Jeff right along from behind her.

They crashed into the room a moment later, hurridly shutting the door behind them, still managing to keep as quiet as they possibly could. But it was something Trish found almost impossible as Jeff settled himself on top of her, his hands roaming her body as his lips built passionate trails on her neck.

"Mm.." She moaned, fisting his colorful strands of hair, just wanting him in every way possible.

"Trish!" He suddenly picked his head up, placing his lips slightly against her own as he spoke upon them. "You're supposta be quiet, they can hear us through the vents."

The little blonde laughed, bringing Jeff breathless as she kissed him harshly. "Then let them hear.."

**xxxx**

Ashley sighed, her hand in Matt's as she laid her head upon his shoulder, a movie playing before them. "What do you think Trish is doing?" She asked, lacing her fingers with his. "It seems like shes been dissapearing a lot lately, don't ya think?"

"Hm?" Matt shrugged, seemingly only giving half of his attention to the woman curled up into him, the other still rested upon the movie. "Yeah, but she's probably used to the place by now. So she can go off on her own, do her own thing."

Ashley paused for a short beat, thinking to herself. "You know.. Jeff's been going off lately, too."

Matt fumbled for the remote beside him, pausing the movie as he turned to the woman beside him, offering her a childish smile. "Ash, baby, Jeff always goes off randomly. He's more off by himself than he is with everyone else. And if you think something's wrong with Trish than you should go ask her."

"I don't think somethings wrong with her.." Ashley trailed off, already realizing that talking to Matt was nothing but useless.

"Well, then why are you worried?"

The blonde shook her head, almost laughing to herself. "Nevermind," She said, kissing him absently as she curled herself back around his arm. "Lets finish the movie so we can go eat, k?"

Matt smiled, turning the movie back on as he placed her hand back into his.

But only after a short moment did Ashley's mind trail off, the movie barley audible over her distant thoughts, before something else caught her ear. "Hey, Matt?" She asked, nudging him softly. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Ashley huffed, shaking her head before placing it back upon his strong shoulder. "Nothing, its probably the wind."

**xxxx**

Trish giggled lightly, focusing on getting her breathing back to normal as she laid there, wrapped within the arms of the man beside her. "I love this," She said, her lips against his neck. "It seems so wild and raunchy."

"Thats because it is," Jeff spoke, his tone low as he reached beside him to gather up the items of clothing they had thrown from eachother. "My brother and your best friend are downstairs and we're up here screwing eachother, how is that right?"

She laughed, slipping a sweatshirt over her head to cover herself, admiring Jeff as he did so himself. "Well if you say it like that.."

After jumping from the bed to slip on his pants, Jeff reached his hand out to the woman that was still sitting up in bed, curled into the fluffy comforter and clinging to a pillow. "C'mon, I'll sneak out the back way and you can meet me at the door."

Smiling sweetly at the man before her, Trish slipped her hand onto his before hopping off the bed, finding her body flush against his.

"Just be quiet," She winked, "We don't want them to hear you."

**xxxx**

Matt was just getting up from the couch as someone knocked on the door, and when he stumbled over to answer it, he was somewhat surprised to see Jeff standing on the other side, his hands stuff in his pockets with a sly smile on his face.

"Took a long enough," He practically shouted, whipping open the screen door as he walked inside, giving a short wave to Ashley as she peered over the couch. "Hope I'm not..interupting something."

The elder Hardy made a face, kicking the door shut as his eyes flew to the woman skipping down the stairs.

"Hey you," Jeff greeted her, the sly smile still remaining on his face. "You ready?"

"Ready?" Matt snapped, arching a dark eyebrow in Ashley's direction, "Ready for what?"

"Matt," Ashley grinned, getting up from the couch as she turned off the movie, walking over towards him. "We're all going out to eat, remember?" While grabbing her jacket, Ashley kept her eyes on Matt, who seemed distant in thought as he tried to muster up his memory of the plans they had made earlier.

"Oh," He managed to suffice, "Yeah, sorry, I remember now."

Jeff shook his head, his hands on his hips as his eyes fell upon Trish's small, quiet form. "Shotgun!" He yelled suddenly, bounding for the door, leaving all else behind.

"Hey!" Trish shouted after him, a laugh coming to her, running out the door and into the wind. "I called it first!"

Ashley and Matt waited for a short while as they watched the two wrestle for the front seat, playfully laughing and slapping eachother as if they were only in highschool.

Taking a step closer to him and leading him towards the door, Ashley turned to Matt, her hand resting on his arm. "Now do you get what I'm saying?"

The elder Hardy just simply nodded, "I do."

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_short update for today. thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep them coming!_

_Candy_

**(( Chapter 9 ))**

( Two or three weeks after that.)

Trish sat within the silence of her room, her head against the screen of the open window, willing for even the slightest breeze to pick up slightly. It had been getting colder and colder out lately, with the clouds growing in thickness and the wind dying out on most days. But with it all, the North Carolina wilderness had yet to lose it's beauty.

The leaves that Trish linked to her home back in Canada - for all leaves look the same - still clung desperately to the trees, but most decorated the ground with a soft blanket of bright yellows and reds. But it would only be a short matter of time before they all dissapeared, leaving the world around her a dead, lifeless brown.

But she compared it to the way she had been feeling lately, although her new-found and very alive passion with Jeff had caused her sensations she had never expierenced before, there was something inside her that seemed so completely lifeless. She had been in North Carolina for a month and a half now, perhaps it was homesickness...?

Or perhaps it wasn't.

Trish sighed, shutting the window to block out the cold air, then went over and collapsed upon the bed that hadn't been made since she arrived. It was warm, tangled, and due to the recent randevous with Jeff, in a dire need of a washing, but it seemed so perfect for the way she felt. Too much order wouldn't do much for her right now.

Picking her sore form from the tangled sheets, the little blonde grabbed her car keys off the nightstand, hoping Jeff wouldn't come home from his meeting in Florida to discuss his contract for at least a few hours yet. She needed some time to think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Trisha," Ashley greeted warmly as the blonde appeared into the kitchen from the staircase, her body covered in a white powder as she made a sad attempt at baking cookies. "You heading out? Matt should be coming soon, then we can pick up Jeff from the airport whenever he gets in."

Trish just shook her head, sorting through the few dollars stuffed into her wallet. "No, I'm just running to the drugstore quick.. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay.." Ashley nodded, watching Trish with an arched brow as the tiny woman absently tried to gather herself and her money, before she hurried out to her car.

Leaving Ashley to wonder all the more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as she slammed the oven door, a wave of heat catching her off guard, Ashley heard the rings of the telephone from the room beside her, and ran to answer it. "Hello?" She answered almost with a gasp, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as she rested against the table.

"Ash?" A familiar Southern drawl met her ears from the other line, one she knew didn't belong to her man. "Hey, it's Jeff, is Matt home?"

Glancing at the clock resting on the wall beside her, Ashley brought her mouth back to the phone. "No, he's been gone all day training with the guys. How'd the meeting go?"

"Great," He asnwered simply, his mind seemingly elsewhere. "They gave me another chance, so my contract is signed and everything."

"Aw, Jeff, that's awesome." She said, smiling proudly as she went back into the kitchen, peeking through the window to see if the small blonde had returned home yet. But both the yard and makeshift gravel driveway were bare, covered in the still leaves of Autumn, the car she had used nowhere in sight. "So when are you coming home?"

"Soon.." Jeff trailed off, a caugh escaping him. "Hey, can I talk to Trish for a sec? I wanna tell her the good news."

Ashley bit her lip, inwardly groaning to herself, her eyes searching through the kitchen window once again, but still, there was nothing. "No, she went to get something from the store.. but she should be back soon. Speaking of Trish, do you think shes been acting.. different, lately?"

"Different?" Jeff repeated, the tone in his voice suggesting that he seemed somewhat surprised by the question, then sighed into the phone. "No, shes fine around me.. Why?"

"I just think something's wrong with her," She basically choked, emotion bottling up within her as she tried to make her voice sound as smooth as possible. "She looks sick, and shes all quiet.."

The younger Hardy on the other line sighed, pintching the bridge of his nose as he clung to his cellphone tightly. "Look.. Ash, I have to get going. I'll be home in about 2 hours, k? Just tell Trish what I told you and I'll talk to her when I get home."

The blonde nodded, bowing her head as her eyes fell to the ground beneath her. "Alright, Jeff.. bye."


	10. Chapter 10

Short update today, in celebration of Jeff's long-awaited return to the WWE! (i know, i'm excited too) annnd because Janine asked me too. tehe. ..thanks for all the amazing reviews! ..you know i love them.

-Candy

**(( Chapter 10 ))**

Only a short while later, after sneeking into her room to avoid Ashley, Trish sat on the edge of her bed, the small package clutched within her hands.

Her body, numb. Her mind no different. But she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming and powerful emotions fluttering about inside her. A part of her felt loenly, another felt completely and utterly in love. But all in all, the small blonde concluded that most of all, she wasn't much of herself anymore.

This wasn't Trish Stratus, who was so constantly busy with photo shoots and appearances and family that she didn't have time to even ask herself who she was. This wasn't the blonde supermodel that looked as good as she wrestled, and fell for men that were tall, dark, and handsome.

No, this wasn't her at all.

This was someone completely different. Although who she wasn't sure.

Trish stretched her arms above her head, then let her tired body fall back upon the bed, the small package falling from her hand as she did so. She didn't want it yet, she still needed more time to think.

She had been tired lately, even with her sudden decrease in workouts and failed diet plan. Her body was sluggish, her mind too full of thoughs, her heart too stuffed with emotion. And although she had all the reason to be just fine, the small woman had felt as if she were slowly dying from the inside out.

Aside from her time spent with Jeff, that is. Then, she was alive.

But lately, all there had been was half-hearted and failing attempts at mustering up the life inside of her.. Or more so, the _lives_ inside her.

Rolling on her side to face the open window, Trish welcomed the site of the North Carolina clouds, the swaying trees, the gorgeous leaves as they danced within the wind.. Oh, that wonderful wind that spoke to her silently.

Her eyes glancing back to the package beside her, she wondered if she really even needed it. Sure, it would be solid proof.. but she could feel this. The way her body changed so suddenly, the manor in which her whole being was now so different, unlike it has ever been before.

Yes, it all made sense to her. She didn't need this now.. They would all believe her word, wouldn't they?

Sighing to herself, Trish swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped off, opening the package on her way into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only an hour later did Trish slump down the stairs into the kitchen, her eyes swelled with the tears of confusion she had cried earlier. Ashley was now leaning against the counter, picking apart the cookies as they laid on a massive plate infront of her.

"There you are," The exotic blonde greeted as she spotted Trish come down the stairs, "cookie?"

She forced a smile as she waved off the offer, taking a stool and sitting across from Ashley. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

She must've not caught the stong sense of pain in Trish's voice as she spoke, for she just stuffed her mouth with another piece of a cookie, she held up her finger as if to ask Trish to wait. "Sorry," She murmered after forcing it down her throat. "Sure, but first I have good news for you.. Jeff called earlier while you were out."

Trish lifted her head up, already feeling the tromendous ache in her heart. "Did he?" She tried to speak without her voice quaking, but the attempt seemed useless. "What'd he have to say?"

"TNA offered him a new contract," Ashley said with a huge grin, as if to expect Trish to burst out in the same amout of happiness. "He signed it, and he'll be starting as soon as possible."

Releasing a choked gasp, Trish bit her lip, forcing herself to keep the now uncontrolable emotions bottled up inside her. But it all was so strong now, her body was a mere snow flake compared to the fierce and burning emotions inside her, and it could not keep them at bay.

"Trish..?" She spoke, her voice ever so soft as she laid a hand on Trish's arm. "Hun, are you alright?"

Trish lowered her face into her hands, crying harshly now. Yes, it had been wonderful news.. and if she had not been so conflicted herself she would've been happier than anyone. But the burden she now carried made it impossbile to do so. She had planned on telling Ashley, then the moment she saw Jeff she'd jump into his arms and fake a happiness only he could match as she told him the news.

But no, she couldn't do that to him now.. He had one last chance at fulfilling his dream, and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin it all for him just because she had made a small mistake that turned into something bigger than she'd ever imagined. Jeff was a million ways too good for her, he didn't deserve this now.

"I have to leave." The blonde suddenly blurted out in defeat, her upper body sprawled across the counter as tears fell upon the cold stone. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Trish?" Ashley asked again, both her manor and voice frantic as she tried to comfort the broken woman laid before her. "Trish.. did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Ash.. I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, mostly Jeff.. it'll ruin both of us.."

As the moments passed on, Trish continued to tell Ashley all about her and Jeff's recent passion, and the sudden outcome of it all. She spoke everything; from the sleepless nights of love-making in his painting shed, to sneaking into Matt's house when everyone was home, all the way to the night that started it all.

And only 20 minutes later, after a long talk, and a promise that Ashley knew she'd somehow break, Trish was booked for a plane to Canada that very night.

Where she'd fly to her real home, and stay there, with plans never to return to North Carolina again.


	11. Chapter 11

newww chapter for you to enjoy. this'll be the second to last chapter! Its short, quick... but necessary for the story. read and **REVIEW**!

-Candy

* * *

**(( Chapter 11 ))**

Jeff hummed softly to himself as he drove through the endless roads of concrete within the slowly fading afternoon, his hands tapping against the steerling wheel. Inside, his single emotion of excitement was exploding over all, and it left him anxious to get home, where he'd gather the love of his life into his arms until they'd make love again. A new love, a new career almost.. together they seemed to bring him a whole new life, one in which he didn't mind in the least.

The younger Hardy almost laughed to himself as he thought back on his recent love story with Trish. It was funny, he realized, how fate is the most powerful thing a human can edure. And anyone who expierenced felt special enough that God had such a specific plan for them, he was willing to do anything to make sure it happened. It was in his control and only his control, no one else could step in it's way.

He sighed, leaning back in his seat as he drove lazily down the empty street.. _yeah, it was meant to be this way._

Pulling into Matt's long driveway, the stones pelting his beloved car, Jeff quickly disgarded all else and bolted through the open front door, ignoring Ashley as she tried to catch him. He swung open Trish's door in a heartbeat, calling to her as he did so.. but he stopped dead in his tracks as he realized the bed was made for the first time in weeks, her stuff almost completely cleared out.

"Jeff?"

After hearing the feminine voice call his name, Jeff turned and ran back down the stairs, coming face to face with a blanched Ashley. "Ash.." He had tried to sound serious, stern.. but his voice buckled under his emotion. "Where's Trish?"

"She left, Jeff." The blonde sighed, almost as a sign to him that she was defeated also.

"Well no fuck," The colorful man snapped bitterly, his eyes flashing with anger while they wallowed in sadness. "Ash where is she? Where'd she go!"

Lowering her eyes to the floor beneath her, Ashley covered her face with her hands, letting them catch the tears as they fell slowly. "She went home," She finally gasped, gathering up the strength to look back up at him again, "She said she couldn't say here anymore."

"What?" He yelled, his jaw clenched tightly, his insides bottling up with a bitter, impaitent saddness and rage. "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

"Jeff.." Ashley paused slowly before she so harshly broke the promise she swore on Trish's heart she wouldn't break, but she needed this.. Jeff needed this.

"She's pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish let her eyes flutter closed softly as she tried to tune out all else going on around her; the turbulance of the plane, the sleeping passenger beside her, the painful way in which her heart was shutting down horifficly, comming a suicide of guilt within her. Her thoughts were merciless, question upon question belitting her and her very decision to do what she did.

But with it all, she still felt somewhat at ease knowing that for the first time in far too long, she'd be home again. Hopefully within the confines of her own kingdom, she'd be able to rest peacefully, without the inner battle within her keeping her awake at night.

Slipping the earpieces of her ipod in her ears, Trish turned on a soft song that she could relax to as she let her eyes open again, only to have them fall on the fading sunset outside her window. The sky, a beautiful mix of oranges and pinks, was as pretty as a sunset could be. But as her eyes welled, she realized it was a mere nothing compared to the North Carolina sky she had fallen in love with.

Fallen in love..

Subconciously or conciously, Trish brought a hand to her stomach, letting it rest there gently.

Is this all what her and Jeff's passionate fling was destined to be? A short-lived, deep romance that they somehow felt bound to keep a secret, and was now abruptly broken due to her selfish decision to keep him safe from herself. And that first night of love-making was for nothing but creating the life that was now within her?

No, she decided.

Jeff had set ablaze the fire of life that she had so carlessly left behind after her schedule got ahead of her. And as for the other life inside her.. well, that was something far more beautiful. Something he created with her. Something that even as their burning 'love' for eachother faded over their time apart, would keep them linked in far more ways than one for the rest of their lives.

Taking yet another long breath and letting her eyes flutter until they closed, Trish finally let the tears fall as she realized the harsh reality of it all. She could never hide this baby from Jeff, he'd find out somehow, if not Ashley'd let it slip sometime. And even then, if he loved her so, he'd be calling her now, wouldn't he?

Maybe. But he hadn't. None of them had.

He had told her he loved her that first night in the cabin, and few times after that when the time was right. If anything, Trish had learned two things about Jeff over the many years she had known him; he was the most gentle human being alive, and that when he said those three little words, he meant it with all he had within him. And in return, she loved him back.

But why, then, was she doing this to him? Why was she taking the woman he loved more than life itself and maybe the only child he'd ever have and sending them miles and miles away..where it was almost impossible for him to find them? Why was she leaving the only man she thought she loved as empty as she had left her room within Matt's house?

And why was she doing this to herself? God damn, she didn't know.

Trembling in her sorrow, Trish turned towards the window and the world so far away beneath her, tears spilling town her cheeks in an unsteady flow. She'd always been a strong believer in the fact that God wouldn't give her anything she couldn't handle, and as far as this unborn baby went, she'd be just fine. How she'd do it without the man she thought she loved, she wasn't sure, but hand in hand with everything else, it'd all turn out just fine.

Just as long as she never had to look at his beautiful face ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff raked his hands forcefully through his hair, his body trembling with rage as he paced through the living room, both his brother and Ashley completely silent, sad and motionless as they sat wrapped up in eachother on the couch before him. The night was fallen now, the breeze flowing in steadily from the window as crickets chirped and leaves rustled about as they usually did.

"I don't get it," He spat, stopping in his tracks momentairly as he swept his hands over his face, the clouded greens of his eyes remaining locked on a blank ceiling, although they saw something entierly different. "I don't fucking get it... why'd she run?"

"She's scared, Jeff.." Ashley spoke softly, as if not to startle him or cause him anymore pain than she already had. "She's confused, she's hurt.. so she ran." Her eyes flew to Matt's as he patted her leg for quiet support, offering her a weak smile.

"Ran." He flintched, as if speaking the word had caused him pain, then laughed bitterly into the air. "Why couldn't she just come to me? ...she always comes to me."

"Jeff, you don't understand.."

"Don't understand?" Jeff yelled fiercly, his eyes welling with rage and shock as he turned towards her suddenly, unfaultering when she flintched at his actions. "The woman I love finds out shes pregnant with my kid, decides not to talk to me, and gets on a plane and goes somewhere where she knows its impossible for anyone to find her? Okay, yeah, you're right.. maybe I don't understand."

She sighed, laying her head against Matt's shoulder as she let her eyes flutter. The elder Hardy wrapped his arm around his little blonde woman instintively, kissing the top of her head as a small token of his affection.

"I just don't get it.." He spoke distantly to no one at all, his voice whisper-like as he stared out the window towards the small cabin he and Trish had spent in so many nights before..nights he'd do anything now to go back and relive again. "..what the hell does she want me to do?"


	12. Chapter 12 Final Chapter

FINALLY!!! ...the final chapter is now here. Sorry to all those who've waited so long!

I've had an overwhelming amount of support and reviews for this story, all of which have helped me work on it and become a better writer.

So a big thanks to all those out there who have read this story and took the time to review.

Once again, read and review... they're so important, expecially on final chapters because then you can tell me your honest opinion of the entire story.

Enjoy! And be on the lookout for my newest Jeff and Trish story, "On Your Porch"

-Candy

**(( Chapter 12 ))**

Night was fully fallen now, it's darkness cascading over the empty house and the hills around it Trish hadn't seen in what felt like far too long. She had arrived an hour earlier, after her plane had landed, and crept slowly into the quiet, dark home that somehow didn't feel the same. Granted, she rembered its smell of warm vanilla that'd always lingered in the walls of her home, and it swormed her senses the moment she'd entered the house. The furniture was all in the same position, no one had lived within it in the weeks she was gone.. but it was different.. cold and seemingly unwelcoming.

She threw her bags into her bedroom before taking dust sheets of expensive pieces of furniture, and despite the chilled breeze, opened windows to liven up her usually warm home. Her fridge had been empty aside from some liquids and random items, and she gladly poured herself some juice before unpacking all of her bags, and vaccuming, and starting a fire in the fireplace, and wiping off mirrors and shelves...

It had only been a short 2 hours later when Trish finally realized she had no idea what to do with herself. She was numbed, breathless, hungry for something no food in her cupboards would diminish. Pushing her comfy chair closer to the fireplace, she put down her juice and tried to settle herself down.. somehow, her mind flooded with thoughts of her unborn child. She was frightened, despite the fact that the reality of it all had yet to hit her... how far was she along? Two weeks? She would have to see a doctor soon... what would she tell her family? Oh, God...

Taking a small pillow from the couch beside her, she stuffed it under her sweater..then sighed at the pathetic sight. It was square and unattractive, and did nothing to calm her nerves nor did the reality hit her. She then lifted her legs over the arms of the chair, trying to imagine what it would feel like to actually deliver the baby in the hospital... after a moment she felt ridiculous and curled up into a ball, legs hugged safely against her chest.

The window behind her was giant and overwhelming, revealing the small patch of woods outside that seperated her from her neighbors. It was overbearing and as she walked around her livingroom topless, she often wondered why she'd requested to have it put in.. She hated that damn window. Moving slowly up the long stiarcase, she walked down the hallways a few times before settling into her bedroom, crashing on a fluffy chair and leaning against the window. This window revealed a brighter piece of her world, the hill that rolled down to the river, the few trees and the piles and piles of golden leaves that she knew would not last much longer. She could see the sky in this window, the gorgeous never-ending sky, so dark and full of stars. Subconciously, the thought of Jeff slipped into her mind and her heart fluttered. She wondered if he was looking at same sky she was.

Although she shook him from her mind as soon as he'd entered it, there was no doubt in her mind he was. He was probably wondering where she was, why she left him...and felt the sky would tell him some sort of answer. The sky spoke to her in many volumes, and she'd often listen... but tonight she'd wish it would shut up.

Exhaughtion took over her body in crashing waves, sending her eyes fluttering and body to become sluggish, and yet she couldn't fall asleep. She laid her head against the back of the chair, still gazing longingly out the window. She thought about her tomorrows, wondering what they held in store for her... and tried sorting things out. She'd have to shop for baby clothes and items soon, she'd have to schedule some doctor appointments, and also set a date to tell her family.. write up some lame excuse as to why she was pregnant in the first place.

Trish sighed a long, sad sigh... she finally understood what her mom used to tell her as a teen when she'd said children take over your life.

But she wasn't ready to give her life up to that child... expecially at this point. Her life was complicated and pathetic, loenly and eventful, and soon enough she would be jobless and fat. Oh, Lord...what had she done? She'd always imagined having children with her husband after a small wedding and a blissful honeymoon.. they'd live in a wonderful house with a wrap-around porch and a dog and a pool in the backyard. She'd bear the child of a man she actually loved.

...Was that a statement, or a lie? She shook her head, emotions of frustration and sadness taking over. She felt like a teenager, a confused, helpless teenager.. pregnant after having sex with a boyfriend she thought she loved. And now where was she? As childlike and stupid as that teenager would be, and most of all, afraid.

Damnit, why hadn't either her or Jeff thought about protection? Why had she been so stupid? ...as angry as she was, Trish couldn't seem to mask the fact that she didn't regret her decision to make love to Jeff that night. It was perfect, heated and passionate.. an act of love... of impulsive, careless, young true love. It'd made sense not to fear pregnancy at the time...they had the world at their fingertips, why should they have worried?

Her eyes opened to soak in the enchanting sight of the dark sky... her mind floated to deep thoughts of Jeff, but her heart willed it.., and she was too tired to battle what she knew she would have to face sometime. Jeff... there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she loved him..that she truly, deeply loved him. But it was a love she knew she would eventually leave behind her over time, a love her child would live without.

She remembered so clearly the first day when she'd laid eyes on Jeff at his brother's home, he was wearing a shirt that flattered his gorgeous eyes.. eyes that she began to realize had trouble leaving her much at all. And it was in those eyes that she could see him, see the true him.. past the crazy hair and tattoos and into the real soul of Jeff Hardy. It was a beautiful place, one which he welcomed her into with all the love within him, along with open arms and that charming smile. And not long after he walked with her into the front door of the beautiful home, they fell in love.

Her heart began to pound wildly, a flutter alive in her abdomen, as sudden simple memories of their time together encased her. The little words he said to her, the secret nights of love-making, the paintings and the hugs and the laughter... she remembered them all and oh so very clearly. They were burned into her mind like a scar, and something inside her feared they would never leave.

..but did she really want them to leave? Did she really believe she could convince herself not to love Jeff anymore? Did she really want to leave him behind?

Her eyes fluttered closed, darkness flooding her mind... No, no... no no no...

Trish jolted with a gasp, complete darkness encasing her and choking the breath within her lungs.. she reached behind her and flung open the window, a chilled gasp of air screaming through. She whimpered, reaching out her hand, unable to find him.

"Jeff..."

But there was no answer emitted from the darkness... she looked around the unfamiliar room, she was alone.

She began to gain control of her breathing, her numbed mind tripping its way back to coherent thoughts. She was in her room, she'd fallen asleep... Her eyes flew to the digital clock besides her bed; 10:49. She'd only been alseep for a half hour. Flicking on a small light beside her, she ran a trembling hand through her hair... Jeff, she'd called for him... The memory of the dream suddenly hit her.

She had been younger, a teenager wandering through the empty hallways of a darkened school, feeling her way along the aged walls. She'd called a name, but heard only her own whisper of an echo in reply. She reached the end of the hallway and tried to open the unmarked door; it was locked. She tried a few more..they were locked, too. Where was she? Why was she alone? Beside her, something rustled...her heart began to tremble. She was afraid.

"Trish... Trish, sweetheart, where are you?"

She'd heard that voice from far away, its melodic tones soothing her so.. but where was he? She turned, he was at the other end of the hallway.. so very, very far away. But she did not answer...she didn't want him to see her so afraid. She looked down at her belly, it was growing...she wrapped her arms around it. Instead of finding him, she ran in the other direction..not knowing where she was going nor why she was going there. She ran up a staircase, one which only lead to another hallway, and bolted down that... it was getting darker. Soon, she would not be able to see.

She ran back down another staircase, darkness falling rapidly now, when she suddenly tripped. The fall seemed to last forever, she screamed, fearing for the life of her child.. but she never hit the ground nor tumbled down the stairs. When she opened her eyes again, Jeff held her safely in his arms... she could see his eyes, but his features suggested to her she was angry.

She feard he was going to drop her, or push her, or beat her in an angry rage... she whimpered, wanting to tell him about his baby yet fearing for her life. She did not speak, nor try to escape, and waited for him to hurt her in the worst possible way...

But instead, when Jeff opened his mouth to speak, a sad, helpless whimper fell from his lips... "Why did you leave me behind?"

It was then she had awakened in a fearful gasp. Within the memory, Trish felt overwhelmed, trapped... and turned in her chair to get at the fresh air flowing in from the window.. but instead she felt as if she were breathing in thick smoke or toxic fumes, her hand flew to her neck, and she felt as if she were choking. After a while she finally regained control of herself, and collapsed in a crumpled heap on the ground.

The words from the man in her dream still lingered in her mind... _why'd you leave me behind?_ She began to weep uncontrolably, tears falling from her cheeks as she battled with her heart. She wanted to answer his question, jump back into her dream and run down the hallway into his arms and tell him she loved him. She hadn't meant to leave him behind. And in her heart, she never did.

Her eyes scanned the room around her, then outside at the unfamiliar winds and trees and leaves...where was she? Why was she here? This wasn't the home she once knew, this wasn't where her heart belonged.. she brought her small, tear-filled palm up to settle against her chest. She could barley breath here, let alone live.

Her body was here, her mind and clothes and things were here... but her heart was elsewhere.

Trish remembered so clearly sitting next to the open window of her bedroom high up in Matt's house, either watching Jeff wander in the fields to his cabin or just admiring the skyline and beautiful nature around. She would open the window and breath in the crystal air, wishing the winds that rushed by would just take her away...

And they did, they did... they took the heart and soul she gadly gave them and wisked them away to places far off in the distance she'd only dream of touching. They brought her to Jeff, and flooded his veins with her own self. Thats where she was then, and it was where she still remained now; within the winds of the North Carolina distance. She was the air that Jeff breathed, she was the very thing that he danced within wild in the open fields, and sang into while she was near... They were what kept eachother alive.

She could not live without him.

Bolting from her crumpled heap, Trish ran through her house and haphazardly gathered the few things she needed...credit card, shoes, keys. She diminished the fire and turned off the lights, stumbling through the darkness on legs that were trembling and numb along with her thoughts. Desperate and to the point of tears, she burst through the screen door and flew into the rainstorm..

and ran straight into the arms of Jeff Hardy.

She hadn't seen him, but she knew exactly who he was the moment she felt his arms bound around her shaken form. He brought her to her feet again and cradled her against him tightly while she sobbed into his chest. He cooed soft nothings into her ear, his hands trembling as they traveled all around her form until they settled behind her neck. She looked up at him, and brought her fingers up to trail along the side of his scruffy cheek.

"Jeff.. you're here... how'd you... why'd you...?"

"Because I love you." He answered simply in a strong whisper, his eyes joyful and tearfilled as his lips laid a small kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her again, tighter this time, as if to show her he was for real..as to prove to her he'd still loved her as much as ever before.

She looked up at him.. at the strands of purple hair that clung to his handsome face, at the scruffy facial hair and soft expression, into the eyes she loved, and sobbed. "Oh, God... I'm so sorry, baby... I never meant to hurt you... I never meant to leave you behind."

He simply smiled that childlike smile, his hands fisting her wet mass of blond hair.. seriousness seemingly taking over him. "Sweetheart, if I did anything to hurt you... please..." He trailed off into a whisper, unable to finish.

She shook her head furiously, choking out a quiet "no" as her fingers ran down his cheek. "I know you would never hurt me... I - I was just afraid." Her lip slipped between clenched teeth, noting the lack of confusion in his eyes.

"Because of the baby?"

Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach, noting the way the word 'baby' seemed to have caused him pain. She nodded as tears fell from her eyes and mixed with the heavily falling rain. "Oh, God... I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry..." The woman held him close, somewhat unable to believe he was real..unable to believe he wasn't upset with her. She looked up at him, their eyes clashing in the most perfect way. "...please, know that I love you... I always have."

His tears matched her own, and, unable to speak, he simply nodded. His hand found his way to the back of her neck and he brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately, yet gently. She thought her heart might pound right out of her chest, her insides afire as she whimpered and melted against him. Their lock began deepen as she began to kiss him in return, her tongue invading his mouth and entwining with his own.

Slowing the kiss, Jeff slipped his hand beneath Trish's sweater, before letting it settle upon her stomach. It was warm, soft, alive.. the thought of his child within her almost bringing him to the point of tears. His lips fell to Trish's cheek, his mouth whispering against her ear. "C'mon, Trish... lets go home."

--------------------------------------------

A kingdom is not a glorious essence of a building, it's walls of cold stone standing tall within the world beneath it. It does not have secrects of lust and betrayal seeping between the bricks, nor screaming whispers of murder and woe soaring down the cold hallways. A kingdom is not adorned with magnificant statues of fallen heros, nor paitings of the mere shell of what some ancesters used to be. And it does not stand tall amongst all else, even when it's very enhabitants have fallen around it.

A kingdom, in all it's beauty, lies within.

It is a forever burning ember inside the soul, a whisper of a passion that grows within the greatest, darkest most depths of one's heart. It is love, it is passion, it is fate.

A kingdom, although beautiful, is trapped within. It battles in a constant mission to search for that one soul that wanders within 6 billion others to match its own .. hoping, needing, wanting. It cries out into the darkness, praying that God will carry the echos to whoever was meant to hear them.

And only then, when it is found by the very soul who was meant to embrace it for all time, can it be free.

_"Thy kingdom come, I will be done,_

_On earth as it is in Heaven."_

_

* * *

_


End file.
